Wedding Bell Bliss
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Okay, so this is another 90210 Season 2 continuation during "Wedding Bell Blues". I take it my way. A little unrealistic, I know this, but oh well. That's why it is fiction. Enjoy :-)


"_**Wedding Bell Bliss"**_

Okay, this is a 90210 story taking place instead of "Wedding Bell Blues" of season 2. I wanted to make it a happy story, rather than one of anger and stuff. So just pretend the whole thing with the passport/driver's license didn't happen. I just take it a totally different way, that's all. Read on and enjoy… JJ

"Are you having fun?" Brenda Walsh grinned and nodded, as she and her boyfriend Dylan McKay danced on the outside patio of the restaurant they were having dinner at. She couldn't believe they were actually here. It was amazing.

She had lied to her parents about going to her best friend Kelly Taylor's for the weekend, and instead had come down here to Baja with Dylan. And it was the best decision she could've ever made. No matter how much they fought, moments like this made it all worth it.

Dylan felt the same way as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He didn't think he would even be able to get her down here because she had to lie to her parents, but here they were.

"I am having the best time of my entire life Dylan. Thank you so much for bringing me down here." He smiled and said, "My pleasure." They shared a soft, sweet kiss and continued dancing.

"It sucks that we have to go home tomorrow.", She said a moment later. He nodded. "I know. I'd much rather stay here, believe me. It's so beautiful down here. And I never knew how romantic it could be until I brought you…"

Brenda gave him a look, remembering what had happened when they had first arrived. But Dylan just shook his head and said, "I'm serious. No one could've made this trip any better. Because I love you."

Brenda couldn't help but smile, having gone through a period in her life back in Minnesota, not to mention when they had first moved to Beverly Hills, thinking that she would never find anyone who would ever say that to her.

"I love you too Dylan." They shared another kiss and Brenda leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music. She never wanted this to end. Too bad it had to…tomorrow.

"Let's get outta here.", He suggested just then. She raised her eyebrows as he took her hand and led her toward the beach. The moon was in the sky, hanging above the water, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Let's just not go back. We'll live in a hut on this beach, I'll work from time and time to get us some pesos and you can work on your tan. And we can make love every night, all night long."

Brenda laughed as Dylan said this while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "That sounds heavenly. Unfortunately, I think Jim, Cindy and Brandon would all be down here to drag us back up." Dylan sighed, but knew that was true.

"Let's sit down for a minute.", Brenda said, picking a spot of sand and pulling Dylan down with her. "Thank you for the most romantic weekend of my life." He grinned and said, "Ditto."

He kissed her softly at first and then Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and sliding her tongue inside his mouth. Dylan immediately did the same, not being able to get enough of her.

He pulled back a little and stared into her eyes. She just smiled and asked, "What?" Dylan smiled too. "I just had the craziest idea ever." Brenda raised her eyebrows, sitting up a little.

"Okay…it wouldn't be the first one." He glared playfully at her. "But lay it on me." Dylan rolled onto his side, resting his elbow in the sand, and his head on his hand. "You can get married down here when you're sixteen…"

Brenda didn't follow. "Yeah, so…?" He got up and then immediately back down on one knee. "Brenda Walsh, will you marry me?" Brenda's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she felt her stomach tighten and her breath cease.

At first, she didn't really think he was serious, that this was just something he was saying in the heat of the moment, because they were down in her Mexico and having a romantic time. But the more he stared at her and the more he remained on his one knee in front of her, the more she began to take him seriously.

"This is crazy.", She managed to say. But Dylan shook his head. "No it's not Bren, we're in love. I have never felt this way in my life. I have never wanted to make a commitment like this before, to anyone or anything. But you make me different, you make me wanna be different. What do you say? Marry me?"

Brenda felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt the same way about him. She knew in her heart that this was the man she wanted to be with forever. Why shouldn't forever start now? So she grinned and said, "Yes."

They found a thrift shop open twenty-four hours and Brenda chose a little white dress instead of a little black one. Then Dylan asked the store owner if he knew a minister anywhere. And it just so happened that her brother was one, and she offered to go get him.

It cost Dylan a few extra pesos, but they managed to persuade the minister, his sister, and their other sister, to come down to the beach to do the ceremony and be the witnesses to their marriage.

"Do you Dylan take this woman to be your wife? Will you love her and cherish her? In sickness and health? Until death parts you?" Dylan and Brenda were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes as he said, "I do."

The minister turned to Brenda. "And do you Brenda take this man to be your husband? Will you love him and cherish him? In sickness and health? Until death parts you?" Brenda grinned and said, "I do."

The minister grinned as well. "I now say you are husband and wife. You may now-" But Dylan didn't wait for permission. He wrapped his arms around Brenda, kissing her and lifting her in the air at the same time. Everyone began clapping and Brenda and Dylan couldn't help but smile the entire time.

"Thank you Padre!", Brenda said, hugging him. He nodded. "No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us need sleep." Indeed, it was almost one a.m. The others left with him, leaving the newlyweds alone on the beach.

"Is this really happening? Are we really married?" Dylan smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. "Yes indeed we are, Mrs. McKay." Brenda couldn't help but like the sound of that. Mrs. McKay. Mrs. Brenda McKay. Brenda McKay. It sounded perfect.

"How do you think they're gonna take the news back home?", She asked. Dylan shook his head. "I don't really wanna think about that right now. All I can think about right now is having a proper honeymoon with my wife."

He never thought he would be saying that word, but the more he said it about her, the more it sounded perfect. Brenda smiled too. "You're right. We'll worry about it tomorrow. Now, think you can carry me all the way back to the hotel _properly_?" Dylan laughed, scooping her up in his arms, threshold style, preparing for the mad dash, as Brenda laughed as well. They'd worry about the future tomorrow, but tonight was theirs.


End file.
